Daughters of Fagrinya
The Daughters of Fagrinya, also known as Fagrinyi Doti (Daughters of Fagrinya), Fagrinyadoti (Fagrinyadaughters), or Fagrinyari, is a religious cult on Ximizhlum founded early into the Takedan Era by Lobanch Povodadot, a priestess, based on the teachings of the then High Judge of Heartlands, Fagrinya Vovodot Vonomraama, also known as Saint Fagrinya. Fagrinyari are a highly fanatical group consisting entirely of females who follow strict and unmerciful rules as laid out by their founder, Lobanch Povodadot. Though Lobanch was their founder, they take the name after Saint Fagrinya, who was a notoriously fanatical and misandristic High Judge. They spend their entire lives in secluded monasteries where they train their bodies and minds in hopes of proving themselves to the Divinities. Their laws include soberness, praying four times a day, hiding their face outside the monastery, and many other. One of the biggest rules is that they may never speak to males, nor show their face to them. If a Daughter absolutely has to speak to a male, she has to do so via a female proxy. However, as they are never allowed to leave their monastery other than to recruit, this situation almost never happens. Only women are allowed to join the cult. Even futanari are banned from joining, as they are believed to be as poisoned and sexcrazed as men. Though they are greatly celibate, they do partake in regular orgies within the monasteries, which they call group meditation. If anyone breaks these rules, they are executed. This is true with any other crimes as well, leading to Fagrinyari monasteries to have almost no crime whatsoever, though this could be due to the fact that they are not obliged to report crimes to the authorities. Indeed, Fagrinyari are allowed to follow their own rules as long as they stay inside their monasteries, but if they are part of a crime outside of it, common laws will apply over Daughter law. Within each monastery, a Mother is chosen. She rules the monastery until her death, natural or otherwise, rarely resigning. While a Mother has great power, she still has to obey the same rules as other Daughters and will get punished as equally. The others refer to her by her title followed by her given name. Each Daughter, who are all the others in the monastery, then adopts the middle name of the Mother followed by “dot”, signalizing that they are daughters of this mother. This middle name changes every time a new Mother is chosen. Their original middle names and surnames are banished from records. Their dedication is so great, that when they die, their sisters will mummify the dead one’s body and resurrect it, allowing the fallen sister to continue serving for several more years after death. Only after dying a second death will a Daughter be properly buried. Historically, the Daughters haven’t been part of anything besides the civil war in the late 10th century, Bjorn’s Campaign, during which the largely unified cult broke up into three parts and was forced to partake in the war. These three are groups Fagrinyari, Yunidoti, and Lobanchri. The first group, and the largest, are Fagrinyari. These are the ones that have been described before, with many rules, being forbidden to speak to men, and being very isolated. During the Bjorn’s Campaign civil war, Fagrinyari were employed by the Takedans to fight against the rebels, citing that if they would win, they would forbid the Fagrinyari way of life. Their divine idols are Bayashima and Uvu. The second group are the Yunidoti (Daughters of Yuna), who are a more liberal subfaction founded by Mother Yuna during Bjorn’s Campaign, where they broke off from the militarized larger subfaction, Fagrinyari, and joined Bjorn’s side instead. While most of their laws are the same as the main subfaction, Yunidoti are more relaxed with things such as Daughters being allowed to speak to men (although they must still wear a face cover), punishing their sisters’ crimes by exiling them (temporarily or permanently) or sending them on long pilgrimages, very rarely executing any except in the most severe cases. They also have all Goddesses as their idols, rather than just Bayashima and Uvu. The third group are the Lobanchri. Lobanchri are the most isolated and extreme of all Fagrinyari, but also the least populous, having less than 10% of the cult’s population. They worship three idols; Bayashima, Saint Fagrinya, and Mother Lobanch, the last of which they take their name from. According to Lobanchri laws, worshiping anyone else is evil, and all other Fagrinyari groups are deemed heretics by them. All crimes are punished by execution, with the punished having their heads cut off, although their bodies still get resurrected to work as mindless slaves in maintaining the monastery. None are allowed to leave the monastery more than once every ten years, and that is solely to get new recruits. The monasteries are entirely self sufficient with floral and fungal foods. Though the Yunidoti only came into existence during Bjorn’s Campaign, Lobanchri have existed for longer. As both sides considered Lobanchri to be too problematic to bother with, they did not partake in the war. The attire of Daughters includes light clothing to heavy armour, with their face always being covered both inside and outside of battle. Fagrinyari and Lobanchri completely cover their faces, while Yunidoti cover all but their eyes. Their weapon of choice is usually a spear or staff. If ever their face cover gets taken off during a battle, they will promptly attempt to kill their attacker, then gouge out its eyes, and then put the cover back on their face before continuing to fight. As they employ undead Daughters as well, many stories from Bjorn’s Campaign exist where a soldier was scared stiff after accidentally removing the Daughter’s face veil, showing that she was a skeleton all along, before she would proceed to brutally cut out his eyes and kill him. Category:Ximi culture